


A Conversation

by sharem



Series: Fine Dierum - The End of Days [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angels, Gen, Other, Scott has a protective big brother that he knows nothing about, gif story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharem/pseuds/sharem
Summary: This is a conversation that Special Agent Geoff McCall has with Deaton before the events of Dies Principia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel of sorts, showing how protective Geoff is over his little half-brother despite the fact that they never met and that Scott has no idea that he exists.

Geoff McCall had come to Beacon Hills to see if he can become the FBI Liaison to the Beacon Country Sheriffs Department, but he needed to do a few things first. One of them was to talk to a certain veterinarian...

“So you’re the one who’s been helping my baby brother. However, you aren’t doing enough to keep Scott safe."

“What do you mean? Who **_ARE_** you?”

“I’m Special Agent Geoff McCall. Scott is my half-brother and I know who and what you truly are, Veil.”

“It can’t be... you’re Hope. You’re the archan-”

“Yes, I am and _you_   _will_ do as I ask, Veil. Here, take this and make sure that Scott receives it and never takes it off.”

“This is a pendant... it’s your own personal symbol. And it’s been infused with your Grace...”

“Yes, I know and once Scott puts it on, no one other than me or Scott himself can take it off. I don’t know how he became a werewolf, but I’m not going to stick idly by and let hunters kill off my brother, even if we haven’t met.”

“I... I will do as you ask, Hope. Should I tell Scott about you? He should know that he _does_  have a brother...”

“Veil... no, do not tell him. He isn’t ready for the fact that I exist... that _WE_  exist. You play your part, Alan Deaton, and Secrets will not find out that you have been remiss in your duties. Good-bye...”


End file.
